The Dolphin Was Just Being Friendly
by LoafingBade
Summary: i got this from a random RP i was in once idk bye. happy birthday lauren i loaf you and i'm sorry if you hate this xox


Beck and Jade lay together calmly on the shore of the beach, holding each other and watching the crystal blue waves pull in and out. The sun was lower in the sky because it was the late afternoon, making it just the amount of radiation so Jade's fair skin wouldn't burn. Their friends, who had gotten more and more on their nerves as the tedious day went on, were scattered along the shore, doing their own thing and hanging out with some guys Cat had met earlier in the day. The two could not be happier to finally be alone. After a long and excruciatingly hot day trapped in his RV, it felt beyond amazing to feel comfortable and content.

"This is perfect." Beck said softly to Jade in his arms, breaking the silence.

Jade grinned but said nothing, just simply rolled halfway over and traced tiny circles on Beck's olive abs. Beck squeezed her tighter and kissed a trail from the top of her head down to her temple.

"Hey!" He noticed, pulling away. "Look who stopped sweating."

Jade rolled her eyes and nudged his side. "I wasn't sweating, ok." She protested.

"Oh of course not." He said. "and you didn't collapse on the floor in agony either, correct?"

Jade shoved him again with extra force, sitting up on her knees and looking into his eyes. "You're the worst." She stated.

"Yeah," Beck admitted. "But ya love me." He teased, pulling her down onto him in a fit of noogies and tickling.

"Hi!" a peppy voice interrupted them and once again reminded them they didn't come here alone. Beck and Jade pulled apart and sat up in response to Tori's greeting.

"We're about to head in the water, wanna come?" one of the boys whom Cat had met earlier that day, Corey, asked. A clump consisting of Cat, Tori, Trina and 3 other boys were behind him. Jade's stomach did a flip but she tried not to show it.

"Nah." Beck responded quickly. "We'll chill here." It's like he could read her mind. He always popped in at the right time to save her.

With an "Ok" and a fist bump with Beck, the group sprinted towards the water. Jade turned to Beck and leaned against him again.

"Thank you." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that? Come again?" he said playfully, cupping a hand around his ear.

"You're such a dick." Jade shook her head. "But really, thank you." She said a little louder than before. Beck didn't need the thank you, he knew his girlfriend appreciated what he did for her and vice versa, but teasing Jade was fun. He was the only person that could get her to crack a smile. Jade pulled a towel around her pale shoulders as an ocean breeze caused her to chill up. Her mind wandered as Beck held her close in the spot where she fit like a puzzle piece to that day years ago when she vowed she'd never go in the ocean again. It was one of her only fears, but she could never let them know. No, not Jade. Jade wasn't afraid of anything. Jade only hated, not feared. Little did they know.

As time went on, the sun got lower and the beach got emptier, but the two hardly noticed. They were to wrapped up in their own love to pay attention to anything around them. Not even the playful shouts of Tori, Cat and Trina as Corey and the other boys threw them into the waves.

"C'mon! You next!" Corey laughed as he scooped Jade up and ran with her into the water. Jade didn't even have time to think as he ran with her, only shriek and kick and punch as the muscular teen went in deeper and deeper with her. When Brett was about thigh deep, he called another boy, Jared, over and the two flung Jade into a crashing wave.

Beck shot up and ran into the water as fast as his feet could carry him, not even stopping to catch a breath as he tried to reach Jade. He stood her up, holding her body as tight and upright as he could. She was still panting and screaming and in complete shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" he shouted at the two boys, shoving them back into the waves making them stumble and fall.

"Hey, we were just tryin to have a little fun!" Brett shot back.

"No what you were doing is being idiots." Beck spat at them. He turned his attention back to his shaking girlfriend, picking her up and bringing her back out to where they had been laying. Beck sat her down, wrapping her in a towel and stroking her hair as she tried to catch her breath. "Are you alright, babe?" Jade couldn't speak, but she nodded frantically at him as he straightened out her bikini which had fumbled around in the water. Suddenly everyone appeared around her.

"JADE! Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Were you drowning? Should I get the lifeguard?"

"She's fine guys." Beck said. "Back off."

They were left alone, and Beck brought Jade some water. "I'm sorry." He started as he handed her the bottle. "I didn't help soon enough. I-I should have-"

"It's fine." Jade cut him off, her chest still heaving. "I'm fine." She promised him, looking into his eyes. "Thank you." She said, with no hesitation or resistance this time. Beck couldn't help the slightly shocked look on his face. He leaned in and kissed her soft flushed cheeks.

"Don't mention it."

Jade did not think that was good enough. She cupped the sides of his face and kissed him full on his lips, with urgency in her body. Beck, of course, responded with passion and excitement. When they pulled apart, Beck played with small handfuls of sand, embarrassed. He looked back up at Jade and cocked his head to one side, the side towards the parking lot where his RV was parked. Without a word, the two of them gathered their things and walked back to his RV holding hands, preparing themselves for what was sure to be some good fun.


End file.
